An electronic device such as an ordinary smart phone may include at least one display. The display is a data output device, and is capable of displaying input data. Further, the display may be provided with a touch sensitive panel so as to operate as a touch screen.
Such a display is usually mounted as a large screen on the front face of the electronic device. For example, an ordinary organic light-emitting display (OLED) may be a self-emission-type display device which includes an organic light-emitting element including an organic light emitting layer, and which generates light when an exciton, which is generated as a hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electron injected from an electron injection electrode are coupled to each other in the organic light-emitting layer, falls from an excited state to a ground state.
Since an organic light-emitting display device, which is a self-emission type display device, does not require a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display device can be driven at a low voltage and can be configured in a lightweight and thin type. Further, the organic light-emitting display device is excellent in characteristics such as a viewing angle, contrast, and response speed, the application range thereof is expanding from a personal electronic device such as an MP3 player to a television (TV).
The above-described organic light-emitting display device may be employed on the front face of an electronic device so as to display various pieces of information.